1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and its card reader, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method of activating a card reader by employing standby power.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the existing portable electronic apparatuses, various energy-saving designs are developed for the portable electronic apparatuses powered by batteries.
However, in an exemplary notebook computer among the portable electronic apparatuses, even though the notebook computer may be employed to perform simple tasks in no need of consuming significant power, it is necessary to boot the computer and activate relevant software and hardware (e.g., a hard disk drive, a central processing unit, an operating system, etc.) required for booting the computer. This leads to long booting time and unnecessary consumption on electricity, which significantly affects the operating efficiency of the notebook computer.